Mak Sitar
Born in 85 BBY, Mak Sitar was the product of a burnout ex-pilot and a simple barmaid. Mak was also birthed a child of the force, and had his parents perhaps been of a better caliber he may have joined the jedi. When the jedi came to his doorstep to ask if they could return Mak to Coruscant for training, his parents requested that the jedi pay them an astronomical amount of credits or the jedi could forget taking Mak anywhere. Not being in the habit of bargaining a price for children, the jedi knight left without Mak in tow. Mak's parents were both spice addicts, and awful to their son. Mak was made to feel like he was the scum of the galaxy, and a heavy burden on his parents. Quite often he was verbally and physically abused without rhyme or reason. The whole process molded Mak into a cold and merciless individual with little . At the age of fourteen, Mak had developed an extreme form of precognition. One night when Mak's parents passed out from excessive alcohol and spice use, he took his great grandfather's old slugthrower and buried a slug in each of their foreheads. Having rid himself of his tormentors, Mak disposed of the bodies and sold their shack of a home. Mak made his way in the galaxy by hustling the streets and gambling. His force connection gave him an edge on the competition as he could accurately predict the outcomes of games and rolls. This quickly got himself banned from several establishments...not to mention a good share of beatings. Mak had a tolerance for pain though, and could take a punch and a kick like a champ. At the age of eighteen he joined the republic army and quickly moved up in rank becoming apart of the republic special forces. There he learned extensive martial arts and became a crackshot with just about any ranged weapon. Ultimately his wicked character caught up with him, and he was discharged for "accidentally" killing a fellow officer. He only dodged incarceration due to a severe lack of evidence and an established service record. Over the next several years Mak wandered the galaxy doing a number of odd jobs, his favorite of which was killing. He had a disturbing pension for murder, and over a three year span he was responsible for anywhere between fifty to a hundred cold-blooded killings, with a few legitimate bounty hunting jobs squeezed in between. He was a man of his own desires, and what he wanted, he took. Eventually Mak became a figure of interest to the jedi order, as his killings were becoming a cause for concern with the Republic. It was never a good thing to have the galactic population paranoid that an unknown psychopath was running around slaughtering people at random. So the jedi got involved with the investigation, assigning several knights, masters and padawans to conduct a search for Mak throughout the galaxy. Two of these jedi happened upon Mak in 55 BBY on Axilla, where he had been posting up for the past few months. Not knowing him to be the one they were searching for, they stopped Mak in a cantina to ask him a few innocent questions about whether or not he had noticed any strange figures in the area. Mak picked up on the intent of the jedi immediately by invading and tapping into the toughts of the green padawan via his force connection. Mak informed them of unsusal noises and movements coming from a deserted building next to his present lodging. As the jedi followed him to the location, he ambushed the master, snapping her neck and then proceeded to impale the padawan with his own master's lightsaber. Unfortunately for Mak, this act seemed to produce several witnesses, and despite being able to beat all charges of the other murders he had committed, the slaughtering of two jedi carried a hefty price...five consecutive life sentences. The next fifty years Mak was bounced from block to block of the CoCo penitentiary. While incarcerated, he killed eighteen sentients and established a record for "most time spent in solitary confinement" due to excessive violence and aggression. He was stabbed four times, and had broken several appendages, some more than once. But Mak was a true product of his species, which seemed to be very resilient to injury, and possessed an extremely high pain tolerance which at times seemed like a complete lack of pain sensation at all. After nearly fifty years of imprisonment, Mak took it upon himself to cut his prison term short when he managed to isolate a guard and kill him, securing a clearance pass. Using the pass to release the entire third block of inmates, Mak slaughtered several guards and cut a path to freedom, escaping the facilities in the chaos. Recently "liberated," Mak enters a galaxy dissarray from the recent blow to the Imperial Forces, and realizes in its current state, the galaxy is his gem for the taking. Sitar, Mak Sitar, Mak Sitar, Mak